The Lost One
by The Jolly Sopwith
Summary: I've decided to write this story with the one character I created, which you will meet in the story. I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles X. (THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 3!)


**I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles X**

 **(THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 3)**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

In the depths of the Cosmo, a lone Fighter-like spacecraft flew towards nowhere. The pilot pressed a button in the cockpit on which made the stats of the aircraft pop up in his helmet visor. The Fighter was a model F-1007 Sky Crawler, it had unique insignas to it's sides and wings but was damaged from an earlier battle.

 _ **FUEL : 47,03%**_

 _ **AMMUNITION : 535 CANNON ROUNDS**_

 _ **OVERALL FIGHTER CONDITION : ORANGE ( 60% )**_

" **God damnit. I need to find a habitable planet.** " - Said the pilot, annoyed not to find anything to land his damaged spacecraft on. Until he saw something in the distance, it was blue, like Earth. " **Am I dreaming? It can't be... Ear-** " The pilot was interupted by a really loud noise on the back of his spacecraft, he noticed that the condition of the Fighter and the fuel were lowering significantly fast in his helmet HUD. " **Uh-oh... I guess I have no choice, I'll head there.** " He turned his Fighter in the planet's direction, throttling up to go faster. When the pilot closed in he switched his attention to the planet, it was a very beautiful planet when he looked at it. " **Heh, this is one of the things that make you glad you're alive. That's why I'm not dying here.** " - The pilot said to his self, returning his focus to the HUD.

 _ **FUEL : 32%**_

 _ **AMMUNITION : 535 CANNON ROUNDS**_

 _ **OVERALL FIGHTER CONDITION : RED ( 21% )**_

When he noticed, the spacecraft was diving over Primordia. " **Oh, no - UP! UP! UP!** " he leveled out his Fighter at approximately 2500 m away from Primordian grounds, he was right above NLA. Citizens and BLADE Soldiers were watching in shock as the green Space Fighter flew over the city unleashing a really loud noise from it's engines. Meanwhile the pilot was trying to slow down the Fighter while losing altitude rapidly.

* * *

Earlier, at 0900 hours:

Elma, Lin, and Cross were off to look for Nelson's team. Nearby Nelson's last signal, they only found a destroyed Skell and no signs of blood, bullet cases, or corpses. Lin decided to inspect the Skell, eager to find anything that could lead to the survivors.

" **Something isn't right, Elma."**

" **Huh? What do you mean, Lin?** " - Elma asked, curious to know.

" **Look at the damages, this isn't your usual claw or bite marks. The Skell has holes on it!** "

When Cross and Elma looked at it, it was really full of holes. Elma assumed it was hit by an Indigen that could fire projectiles. Either that or it was hit by a rogue BLADE agent, but that is out of question... or there was another reason? - Elma moved closer to the Skell and inspected it with Lin.

" **It is full of holes. Do you think it was another kind of Indigen that we haven't encountered yet?** "

" **I think so... but what kind of Indigen would fire projectiles at it's target?** "

" **I am not sure my self, Lin. There are still alot of unusual Indigen races out there that we didn't find. After all, we only have been here for 2 months."**

Lin wasn't satisfied with those answers. She took her Comm Device and scanned the area to see if Nelson's team were nearby... what she saw wasn't what she expected to see. She quickly called for Elma.

" **Wait, Elma! Look at this!** "

Elma went to see what was the problem. Stepping closer to Lin, Elma looked at the girl's Comm Device.

" **They are moving in order?** "

Cross said they might be intelligent races. - Elma agreed.

" **Yes. They must be intelligent life forms, Indigens wouldn't move in order like that. And they look like they are patrolling something."**

" **Could they be the ones who took Nelson and his team?** " - Lin asked.

When Elma was about to respond, they hear the Spacecraft fly over them in low speed. The three BLADEs covered their ears, the thing was very loud. It was going the opposite way of where they were going. Then the girl screamed:

" **What was that?! One of theirs?** "

" **It's very likely, but we haven't rescued Nelson yet - We have to find them first!" -** said Elma, in a loud tone of voice this time.

When The Pilot's Fighter flew by, there were two figures approaching the three BLADEs. When they got closer, they looked like... humanoid Squids. Elma thought they were friendly at first, but they didn't see like it.

Cross and Lin had their weapons pointed right at them.

" **Lin, Cross, keep your weapons down! Have you forgotten your training?** **Shoot** **only as last resort!"**

Cross and Lin settled down, questioning Elma's attitude. In an attempt of forming peace with the unknown xeno race, later revealed to be The Prone, a combat between the three BLADEs and the two Prone started.

* * *

At 0915 hours:

The Pilot managed to slow down his spacecraft, thanks to it's airbrakes. But the fuel was 0% and the condition 19%. The situation was really bad, his vision was blurred by the oil covering the cockpit's window, he had to land somewhere. The Fighter was below 200km/h, losing altitude fast. The pilot used the very little speed the spacecraft had to sofly land in Primordia - he was lucky that it didn't explode like the other models did. He opened his cockpit and stepped in Miran ground, he felt like he was in Earth again. But it was nobody had time for that, he opened a hatch on his Fighter that had his rifle, pistol, grenades and utility gear. He then moved on to a hill, where he could see NLA and the American flag on it.

" **Americans, eh? Welp, better than finding aliens I guess.** " - Said The Pilot, before searching for a safe way to get there.

" **That side there seems safe, I'll head towards it.** "

The Pilot headed to NLA. In his lonely walk, he was stopped by what seemed to be some kind of strange lion creature. It was a Grex.

" **Ahhh, what was I expecting? It was too good to be true. If this thing is bad I'll have to kill it in some way.** " - Said The Pilot, while the Grex was preparing to charge and bite the man.

" **Ohhh I'll give you a present, wild dog!** "

The Pilot opened fire on the Grex, the bullets penetrated right through it, but still didn't kill the Grex. Though the Grex was a bit weak from the bullets, it charged towards The Pilot. Forcing the man to jump and roll to the right side, making the Grex miss him... barely. The Grex hit it's head on a rock and fell. That gave The Pilot an opportunity to throw a grenade right when it opened it's mouth to growl in pain. He threw it exactly when it was opening it.

" **Enjoy your meal, breath ounce!"** The Pilot ran towards a rock and took cover behind it before the explosion.

(BOOM)

The explosion caused a rain of some kind of purple liquid. When the man got up, he only saw a pool of the purple blood and a dead Grex.

" **Hot damn. That's not a happy ending, for sure.** " - The Pilot then proceeded to move towards NLA, in a faster pace this time.

...

After a couple of hours, The Pilot finally made it to NLA. Tired, he panted, and panted. NLA's west gate was open, being guarded by some BLADE Soldiers. The Pilot walked up to one of them, to find some information about the place.

" **Hello!** " - The Pilot greeted the soldier.

" **Uhhh... hello?** " - The soldier greeted The Pilot back, nervous. But didn't notice the gear that The Pilot carried was very different than BLADE ones, the uniform as well.

" **Are you from the US Armed Forces?** "

The soldier chuckled. " **No. I am a BLADE soldier. The US Army doesn't exist anymore. (...) By the way, are you part of the BLADE?** "

" **No. Don't even know what BLADE is, I just arrived in this planet.** "

The soldier was surprised. " **What? you're a... ri** **ght - I'm afraid you'll have to follow me to the Administrative District, Sir.** "

" **Follow you to where?** "

" **The Administrative District.** "

" **Ah, why are we going there? shouldn't we go to your HQ?** "

" **The Administrative District is technically the HQ. I'm getting you there s** **o the higher-ups will explain to you how everything works here in this city** **."**

" **Ah, okay... well, let's go!** "

" **Okay** **. Please come with me."**

A few minutes later:

" **Alright, Sir. We're in the Administrative District. I'll leave you with that lady over there.** " - The BLADE soldier pointed to the woman. Followed by the gaze of The Pilot.

...The woman had a rather strange yet interesting outfit, it was red with purple, along with the belt that was leaning slighly to her left hip. The Pilot looked more on top, her skin was tan coloured, blue eyes and a silver hair. It was Elma, The Pilot thought she was quite attractive.

" **Sir?** " - The Pilot returned his attention to the soldier.

" **Ah - yes, thanks for bringing me here.** "

" **You're welcome.** " - The soldier then went back to the ship and it headed towards the Industrial District.

The Pilot then walked up to the woman who was holding her Comm Device, greeting her.

" **Good day.** "

" **Huh? Oh, Hello.** " - Elma greeted The Pilot back, surprised.

" **I am a new person here in this city, and a soldier has told me to meet you.** "

" **I see. Are you a survivor from the White Whale?** "

" **... No. I am a survivor from FAB. I have been separated from my squadron and crash landed here.** " - Answered The Pilot, wondering what is the White Whale.

" **Ah, so you were the one who was flying that loud jet? I have seen your aircraft in the air, but I never thought a human was flying it. That is good to know.** " - Said Elma, happy that there was still a survivor, even though he didn't board the White Whale. She would probably report this to her Commanding Officer. She was holding her smile.

" **I guess.** "

" **Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Elma. Do you want to tell me yours?** "

" **My name is Marcos. It's a pleasure to meet you.** "

" **The pleasure is mine. I should probably explain how this city works and how we got here, shouldn't I?** "

Marcos nodded.

" **Very well. The city we are in is called New Los Angeles. We have the Administrative District, which is the one we are on. And then we have the Commercial District, Residential District and Industrial** **District** **...** **We should head inside, there is too much noise here.** " - Said Elma, disturbed by the noises outside.

" **Sure.** "

Elma and Marcos entered the BLADE barracks. Inside was Cross, Lin, and a strange creature, who was hiding under the kitchen balcony while Lin was threatening to cook the poor thing.

" **Shush, potato. Or I'll really have to cook you!** "

" **Me-me-meh?! Tatsu not food! Tatsu not food!** "

Apparently, it's name was Tatsu, well what a way to start your afternoon... with talking potatos.

" **-Oh, Elma... who is that?** " - Asked Lin, who had returned her gaze to Elma, now staring at Marcos.

" **This is Marcos, a survivor.** "

" **From the White Whale?** **?** "

" **No, but I think he said from FAB..? He was the one flying that loud thing above us.** "

" **Ahh, so that was him. You'll need to upgrade these engines, they're really loud.** "

" **Heh, sorry about that. My Fighter was damaged.** "

" **By the way, what does FAB mean?** " - Lin asked.

" **FAB means Brazilian Air Force, it's FAB because the abbreviations are in Portuguese.** " - Marcos explained.

" **Wow, so you're Brazilian? I've never seen one before!** " - Lin said that like Brazilians were some kind of rare creatures... her mood was suddenly better for a minute.

" **Oh, don't get mad,** " Lin chuckled. " **I didn't mean it in a bad way.** "

" **Right. So we'll need to explain him how things work around here. First starting on how we got here.** "

" **Well, before that, I'm Lin, and this is Cross, Nice to meet'cha!** " - Said Lin, introducing herself and Cross, who rarely talked.

" **Nice to meet you too.** "

" **Linly forgot to introduce Tatsu, how mean!** " - Tatsu exclaimed in protest.

" **Oh, yes.. the potato too! His name is Tatsu, we were thinking of cooking him.** " - Lin chuckled.

" **Tatsu already tell Linly that he isn't food!** "

Marcos was chuckling at that comment, Tatsu really looked like a Potato, but with that hair... he looked more like a giant novelty scented candle.

Tatsu then ran to Cross's side as Elma cleared her throat.

" **I'll explain now.** "

" **Tatsu will also hear friend's explanation!** "

And then she began the long explanation. Beginning on how they escaped Earth and stayed in space for 2 years, and for a miracle they found Mira. Now they were looking for the Lifehold and pieces of the White Whale. After all that, they proceeded to explain on how the city works; all the districts, etc. Then they registered him.

Elma and Lin explained to Marcos... and Tatsu, for 7 minutes.

" **Wow, I knew Earth exploded but I never guessed there would be survivors. And you have quite the interesting city here.** " - Marcos said that as he was looking at the giant BLADE tower, that had a percentage, for what reason he still didn't know. Elma responded:

" **It's all thanks to Skell technology. We have been here for 2 months, and look how far we've reached.** "

" **Yeah! Speaking of Skells, there is one over there!** "

A Skell Mech passed walking, Lin pulled out her Comm Device and seemed to be typing something in it. Cross and Elma might already know what it may be. Marcos wasn't surprised at the Skell, only was wondering how Humanity managed to get their hands on Skell Tech, which he had been thinking about it since he was in AMAN Academy back in Brazil, Earth. Too bad AMAN got destroyed with Earth, the Military Academy was a delightful place! Then Elma decided to talk a little bit more with Marcos.

" **So, Marcos, I think we explained enough about us. How about you explain this FAB to us?** "

Lin, along with Tatsu agreed with Elma.

" **Yeah, I think that is a good idea!** "

" **Tatsu also thinks friend should explain Feeb!** "

" **It's FAB, Tatsu.** " - Lin corrected him.

While Cross only nodded, supporting Elma. Yep, Marcos will have to tell his tale.

" **Well... the FAB was deployed back in 2054 to defend Earth from the aliens that were having a bat club fight above Earth. Brazil was the only country that didn't have Skells in service, so they sent us in the best Fighter the FAB had, the F-1007 Sky Crawler.** "

" **Wasn't that Fighter obsolete against the xeno mechs?** "

" **No, it was actually pretty good against them. You didn't have to lead them much - I shot down four of them. Anyways, I was in the Burning Belts squadron. My squad leader managed to shoot down eight of them, but after the explosion, I got seperated from** **them.** "

" **And** **then you found Mira?** " - Completed Lin.

" **Aye. This planet has strange animals. Are they all hostile?** "

" **Well, not all of them. But even the neutral ones aren't exactly friendly. Why, did you face one on your way here? Are you hurt?** " - Elma asked.

" **No, no, I'm fine. And yes, I did encounter a lion-like animal in this planet, it was quite big but I managed to kill it.** " - Marcos answered, only to be interrupted by her Comm Device.

" _ **Elma, Get over here in the barracks. Now!**_ " - Was all that Marcos heard.

" **The Commander is at the barracks, he ordered us to go back there.** "

" **Huh? But... What for?** " - Questioned Lin.

" **It might have to do with Marcos.** " - Elma responded before telling everyone to go back with her to the barracks.

And there in the barracks, a very muscly man, with quite the moustache was present. Along with a man who looked like he was an Admiral, only without his cap. Those two looked like they were in command.

" **There you are. We have been waiting for you.** " - Said the man in the Admiral uniform.

... Marcos wanted to sarcastically reply: "You don't say" but he changed his mind, held his urge. Instead, he decided to wait and see what they would bring up about a survivor coming from space. What would they ask? - What would they do? ... Marcos waited.

" **Well, we would know that much if Commander Vandham was calling us.** " - Lin was the one who replied.

" **Heh, Exactly.** " - The moustache man said that before getting on his feet.

" **Marcos, this is Commander Jack Vandham, who keeps everything in order here. And that's Secretary Nagi, our Commanding Officer.** " - Elma introduced the two gentlemen to Marcos.

" **So, you're Marcos, a survivor? I must say I couldn't be more surprised to find out that there are still survivors out there in space.** "

" **He is no amateur, he shot down four hostiles before getting to Mira!** " - Lin stated.

" **Yeah, and he even put the whole NLA city in alert with that loud noise engine of his plane.** " - Vandham remarked.

" **Ah, sorry about that. My plane was damaged.** "

" **Hah! No need to apologize, atleast we didn't get attacked.** "

" **Nonetheless, we still have bad news, commander.** " - Elma surprised the three.

Elma then reported the Prone to Jack Vandham and Nagi, the xeno race who wanted Humanity destroyed. Maybe it was them that destroyed Earth? - Marcos just wanted his Fighter back at this point. BLADE would get his Fighter eventually.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is my first story, so I didn't write that good. Sorry for that.**

 **This story will be continued in the next chapter.**


End file.
